Medical practitioners have found it useful to use surgical robotic manipulators to assist in the performance of surgical procedures. An example of an end effector for a surgical robotic manipulator is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0276949. There is a need in the art to continuously improve such end effectors.